


anything you want, let me cater to you

by spicyperalta



Series: the peraltiagos [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, from my dirty ass mind, honeymoon sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: After their wedding, Jake and Amy are surprised by Captain Holt and Kevin with a very special honeymoon.





	anything you want, let me cater to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback of any kind, it helps me continue to create. I started writing this the day before my birthday and now I am 20, yay! This work is a kind of a gift to myself and to y'all reading.
> 
> \- moni

The flight to Paris was restless but peaceful for the most part. Jake and Amy found ways to kill the time by watching several films and enjoying each other’s company. They had been married less than 24 hours and were riding that post-wedding bliss right into their honeymoon.

It had been a running joke that when they would get married, they would have an extravagant honeymoon in Paris but right before Jake went to prison they had dropped all talks of it. That was until their wedding reception when Holt and Kevin made a toast.

“Jake and Amy, you two are some of the most hard-working people I have come to know and I know you have had to make sacrifices. We would like to give you something less to worry about.” Kevin pulls out an envelope from inside his suit jacket. “You were not planning on having a honeymoon at all but you two deserve to get away and celebrate your union. Paris for a week will do you both good, have fun and congratulations.”

The next morning, they woke up naked and slightly hungover their bodies pressed to one another and they wouldn’t move from that position. Jake had brought Amy into the apartment bridal style mostly because he was feeling brave after many, MANY, peraltiago drinks. They had ended their night making gentle and sweet love. Her grazing his back with her nails as he pumped rhythmically into her and watched her face contort as she moaned. They had fallen asleep after a few hours of exploring each other. Jake pressed a chaste kiss on his new wife’s forehead as she fell began to fall asleep.

They left their apartment after sleeping in a bit and packing the essentials as they probably would end up buying a few things in the shops overseas. Like clockwork, they arrived at the airport and straight into the hotel right as Holt and Kevin’s itinerary had said. They were not about to let the queen of organization go on a trip without one.

It had been eight in the evening when they had arrived at their hotel so they’d decided to call it a night and sleep until morning came. Their first days were themed around Amy’s interests. They had visited museums and small bookstores for a couple of days. Jake loved seeing her light up at the discovery of an old book and smiled along with her as she smelled the scent of the pages. The next few days were Disneyland Paris, fueling Jake’s man-child demeanor. They spent that day riding the most popular rides and taking pictures of themselves in the famous mouse ears. By the end of their visit, they kissed as the fireworks went off in the foreground.

Those had been five out of their seven-day honeymoon, and they decided to go off the itinerary and relax before going to the most touristy places in Paris the next day. The hotel they had been staying at had some luxuries including a spa and indoor pool. The couple slid into the hot tub and drank champagne until they were tipsy and telling anecdotes.

“I can’t believe you once named my sex tape ‘kind sober and fully dressed’, you had no idea of what I was capable of”, Amy laughed her head on her husband’s shoulder. Jake snorted and took another sip from his champagne flute.

“You’re awesome at sex, my bad, I didn’t know. Although, we could make one for realz, and title it appropriately.” He said emphasizing the z in realz, and slurring his words once every often.

Amy laughed and playfully slapped his arm, “Shut up! Well, I mean it be damn good. I would mind watching your butt on demand.”

After very little consideration of making an actual sex tape, they’d jumped out of the jacuzzi and practically ran towards the elevator. Once Jake had pressed the button, Amy pushed him against the wall and attached her mouth to his sloppily, and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She could be dominant when she wanted to and now was the time. As soon as her slender hand was about to palm Jake’s length the elevator had dinged telling them they had arrived at their floor.

Once inside their room, their make-out session had led to Amy sitting on the edge of the bed on the right side and Jake kissing down her neck. He held up his front phone camera and faced it towards them so he had a clear view of what was being recorded. His lips traveled down to the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, and he breathed over her sex, teasing her as he ran his tongue over the bikini bottom.

She moaned in protest when instead of continuing going down on her, he went back up for a heated kiss. The bride’s skin felt hotter than ever even in little clothing. She untied her bikini top and threw it across the room Jake retaliating by attaching his mouth hungrily to her right nipple. His lips went back up to her neck once more and she flipped him so that she was now in control. The camera was changed from the front to the back camera.

She went down on her knees and tugged down his swim trunks and boxers painfully slow and when she finally removed them, she took his entire length in her mouth. She looked up at him, he breathed heavily and stopped himself from grabbing her hair and fucking her mouth. She looked directly at the camera lens as she released his cock with a pop and licked the underside, right where a vein was.

She didn’t continue blowing him, Santiago removed her bottom, took two fingers in her mouth and inserted them in her wet heat. In a come-hither motion, her fingers slid out and she sucked them clean. Jake moaned at the sight of his wife and garnered the strength to move from his position and bring Amy closer. His hands grasped her hips and she came closer straddling him. They moved to the center of the bed and he caressed her body. She was his Aphrodite, her curves and tan skin a work of art. He gently brought a hand to her hip as she ground her pussy against his length teasing him and almost bringing him over the edge.

They united moments later, his length fully inside her as he recorded himself thrusting into her as she rode his cock, her hand rubbing her clit. The other hand playing with her nipple. The whole scene was pornographic, pun intended. Their moans, stuttered _fuck_ ’s and acclamations were being recorded for themselves to watch in the future.

Amy climaxed for the first time overstimulated by her hand rubbing her own clit. He followed moments spilling his load inside her. He stopped her when she went to get cleaned up and kissed her, he lowered his mouth peppering a few kisses on the inside of her thighs and then diving into her dripping heat, his tongue inside tasting the mix of their climaxes. He flipped the camera to the front facing and felt himself twitch at the sight of her glistening pussy. She screamed as he sucked on her clit hard struggling to show both his work and her face of pure pleasure. He lapped all the cum inside her and her second climax after some moments.

The couple was out of breath and drenched in sweat. Their tipsiness was long gone replaced by a carnal need to fuck the life out of each other. Amy didn’t have to say anything; their brains were in sync and he knew what she wanted. She crawled to the giant mirror, it was big enough so that he could record their sex with both of them in the shot. She made a show of playing with her breasts, pinching them and fingering herself momentarily. Something in Jake snapped and he was suddenly behind her thrusting inside her from behind. She moaned and screamed in pleasure when he made a makeshift ponytail out of her hair and pulled on it slightly.

“I wanna see you face when I fuck you harder”, he practically whispered in her ear making her knees weak. The sound of skin on skin slapping became prominent and he continued. “You’re so fucking hot Santiago”, he bites and tugs on her ear and releases, “I’m gonna be at your service till the day I day, baby.”

She managed to get a few words out between pants, “Can’t wait to watch this back and how good you’re fucking me.”

Jake fell apart first, profanities slipping out his mouth as he continued to thrust harder getting her to her final orgasm. She screamed out his name and went almost limp out of exhaustion. He pulled out of her and rested her head on his shoulder, her back to his chest. He saved the video to his phone, it took up a lot of space but the cloud would take care of that.

He took her into bed, wiped her clean and took his place beside her, kissing her shoulder as she slid in and out of consciousness. They whispered “I love you’s” and rested up for their touristy adventure the next morning where he would bring up the sex tape from the night before and much, much, later, reminisce on how they recorded the conception of their first daughter, Luna.


End file.
